Capitulación
by Tyrannosaurus Rex
Summary: AU.Ooc. Robin es una mujer libre e independiente, que disfruta de su vida tranquila. Pero cuando conoce a Zoro se cuestiona todas sus convicciones y normas morales ¿Se someterá ante las pretensiones de Zoro? - Advertencia: [ZoRo]


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda y la historia es mía.

Advertencia: Es una historia rated M, con escenas y vocabulario no aptos para personas de edad inferior a la que indica el rated. Zoro dominante.

Miles de gracias a mis betas, Anacondus y Cifer, que me han ayudado a reeditar este capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir; Que comience el capitulo.

([)(])([)(])([)(])([)([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)

1.- Punto de inflexión.

Mañana es el gran día, el que marca un antes y un después. Bueno, para ser exactos toda esta semana ha sido de días así, pero mañana será el último de una época. Ya hemos vaciado el apartamento que durante cinco años ha sido nuestro hogar, los libros, la ropa de invierno, el televisor y el monstruoso equipo de música de Nami iban a pasar el verano en un guardamuebles.

El billete de avión estaba a buen recaudo en mi bolso y mi maleta esperaba junto a la puerta de mi dormitorio, aún abierta para guardar las últimas cosas. Mañana dejamos nuestro apartamento de estudiantes. Mi compañera Nami y yo nos vamos a pasar el verano a Isla Esme, como lo hemos hecho en los tres años anteriores.

Le debemos mucho a esa isla, gracias al dinero que ganamos como gogos le hemos dado un buen empujón a nuestro fondo para pagar nuestros estudios, con eso y alguno que otro trabajo como camarera, hemos podido ir afrontando los exorbitantes gastos que suponía estar estudiando en la mejor universidad del país. Por una de esas felices y extrañas circunstancias de la vida, las admisiones para estudiar en el MIT se realizan sin tener en cuenta la situación financiera del estudiante, se basan exclusivamente en sus buenas calificaciones. Formar parte del selecto alumnado del Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts era un raro privilegio… Y tremendamente caro, aunque la universidad tuviese un magnífico programa para la financiación de los estudios que hacía que tres de cada cuatro alumnos recibiésemos ayuda económica. Además yo trabajaba en todo lo que podía para pagar los gastos.

Fue así como conocí a Nami, buscando un pequeño apartamento para compartir, que resultase más barato que vivir en la residencia de estudiantes. Yo estudiaba Arquitectura y Urbanismo, mientras que Nami estudiaba diseño de moda dentro de la rama de Artes y se encontraba en la misma situación que yo. Supimos desde el primer momento que siendo tan diferentes, nos complementábamos de tal forma, que acabaríamos queriéndonos como hermanas. Y así fue.

Nami se convirtió en mi familia, teniendo en cuenta que viajar desde Boston hasta Forks era un viaje muy largo y caro que sólo podía hacer un par de veces al año, en Navidad y una semana antes de empezar el verano y marcharme aún más lejos, ya que las vacaciones de primavera eran para mi madre, que venía a verme cada vez que podía desde Florida y que se llevaba asombrosamente bien con Nami, que la trataba como si también fuese su madre.

Empujadas por esa necesidad de sufragar nuestros gastos y la imposibilidad de obtener un trabajo a tiempo completo debido a la exigencia de nuestros respectivos estudios, fue como Nami llegó una tarde a casa con un trozo de anuncio arrancado de Dios sabía dónde, en el que se convocaba a todas las personas que quisiesen, a someterse a un casting como gogos. Prometían un sueldo espectacular y unas condiciones de trabajo inmejorables. Hasta ahí todo bien, atrayente incluso…

Pero había que trasladarse hasta una isla perdida en medio del océano Atlántico para hacer el maldito casting y eso ya me gustaba mucho menos. No por el viaje en sí, que sería durante un fin de semana, si no por las repercusiones que eso traería para nuestra maltrecha economía.

Pero no hubo forma de decirle que no a esa fiera indómita en la que se convertía Nami cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza y si enfadarse no surtía efecto, entonces recurría a los trucos más sucios y menos éticos que hubiese visto jamás. Ella insistía en que el viaje mismo consistía en una primera selección, quién no estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo, no les interesaba a los propietarios del lujoso complejo de ocio para el que Nami quería trabajar… Yo no estaba tan segura de querer embarcarme en semejante locura. Podían decirnos que no servíamos para bailar de forma profesional.

Pero tomamos ese vuelo y el trasbordo necesario hasta llegar a la maravillosa isla y someternos a aquel casting. Y fuimos seleccionadas contra todo pronóstico, así que volvimos con los gastos de nuestro viaje reembolsados y un prometedor contrato para bailar allí durante el verano.

Y ahora que nuestros estudios finalizaron, gracias al cielo, vamos por nuestro último verano antes de meternos de cabeza en el mundo laboral, con cierta sensación de nostalgia por la época loca, estresante y divertida que terminaba en nuestras vidas.

Nada volvería a ser igual después del verano y ambas lo sabíamos.

Hasta el primero de Septiembre tenemos Patente de Corso, es decir, vamos a dejar que se nos ponga el alma pirata, vamos a bailar por las noches, y a disfrutar del sol en la playa durante el día. Ya habrá tiempo para dormir cuando estemos muertas. Pero mientras…

Qué nadie se equivoque, bailar por las noches es nuestro trabajo y es duro aunque parezca fácil. Bailar como gogo es extenuante, exige una forma física de primera, casi como un deportista de élite, para eso pasamos todo el invierno en el gimnasio castigándonos el cuerpo, comida sana, nada de tabaco, poco alcohol, clases de baile…. Durante todo el curso hemos sido unas auténticas monjas de clausura, de la universidad al trabajo, del trabajo a casa, a la biblioteca, a clases, y poco más… Bueno hace dos inviernos fuimos un poco creativas, empezamos a tomar clases de Vertical Pole, ahí sí que nos quitábamos el hábito de clausura.

Es un gustazo dejar atrás todo el estrés en la Vertical Pole, es un ejercicio físico completísimo, pero sobre todo tenía unas repercusiones fantásticas para la autoestima. Bailar en una barra de striptease como toda una profesional pero sin desnudarse era un subidón de adrenalina buenísimo y resultaba muy, muy sexy.

-No puedo con los nervios. – Dijo Nami sacándome de mi propio mundo mientras daba vueltas por toda la cocina, exactamente tres pasos de ida y otros tres de vuelta, manoteaba en el aire y no paraba de soltar un murmullo continuo al que yo había aprendido a no prestar demasiada atención.

-La cena ya casi está lista, abre la botella de vino y ve sentándote a la mesa que voy para allá. – Yo también estaba muy nerviosa, pero a diferencia de mi amiga, a mí los nervios me tensan, me vuelvo fría y contenida, hasta el punto de que me duele la mandíbula de tanto apretar los dientes, una loba en estado de alerta, como le gusta decir a Nami.

Cuando llevé la comida a la mesa del pequeño salón Nami ya estaba llenando los vasos, cada uno distinto, uno un vaso ancho que originalmente contuvo crema de cacao y el otro no era un vaso, sino una taza de té desportillada a la que le faltaba el asa.

-Está todo, ¿Verdad Robin? – ¡Otra vez! Suspiré algo exasperada y le lancé una mirada burlona, antes de contestarle por enésima vez.

-Sí, Nami… Tenemos los billetes de avión, hacemos un transbordo en Houston y luego directas al aeropuerto de Isla Esme, en taxi hasta el mini apartamento que Mihawk nos presta como todos los años, la llave nos la dará Marco, el tipo del bar de al lado, cenamos en ese mismo bar y nos vamos a la discoteca para la reunión de empleados que todos los años hace Mihawk. Como siempre… – Le contesté como quien habla con un niño tratando de convencerle de que aún faltan algunas horas para la Navidad.

-No creo que pueda pegar ojo esta noche. – Su pierna se movía frenéticamente impulsada por la punta de su pie.

-Bebe vino, ya verás como te ayuda. – Le dije con una medio sonrisa mientras rellenaba su vaso.

Terminamos de comer entre los resoplidos frustrados de Nami y el entrechocar de los cubiertos sobre los platos, dejamos todo limpio y ella misma se ofreció a bajar la basura... No era capaz de estarse quieta y cualquier excusa era buena para descargar algo de la energía que le sobraba con los nervios.

El poco menaje y los muebles que teníamos en nuestra casa pertenecían a nuestro casero, así que sólo teníamos que preocuparnos de dejarlo limpio y de nada más, mañana a primera hora le entregaríamos las llaves y nos largaríamos de allí a encontrarnos con el resto de nuestra vida. ¡Qué nervios tenía yo también!

Cuando amaneció yo había dormido como si no tuviese conciencia, eran demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo, todo el cansancio acumulado de los exámenes finales, del proyecto de fin de carrera… Estaba segura de que si no llega a ser por el camarero del bar de enfrente, que me mantuvo a base de café en los momentos críticos de más estrés, no hubiese terminado arquitectura en Junio, y con asignaturas pendientes no te puedes ir todo el verano a trabajar a la isla, era incompatible la vida que nos esperaba allí, con estudiar seriamente para sacar las materias.

Me di una ducha rápida, guardé el resto de mis cosas, y salí preparada para encontrarme con el 'Demonio de Tasmania' que me esperaba ya junto a la puerta.

-Buenos días Nami. – Ella ya estaba abriendo la puerta con gesto impaciente. – ¿Has dormido bien?—

-Pues lo cierto es que sí, oye Robin, desayunamos en el aeropuerto ¿vale? Ahora pasamos un momento a devolverle la llave al casero y no nos paramos más, no quiero llegar tarde para tomar el vuelo.— Le sonreí y seguí sus pasos nerviosos y decididos sin que se me ocurriese discutir ninguna de sus decisiones.

El viaje pasó rápido entre charlas, ipod y libro, para cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya estábamos desembarcando en el pequeño aeropuerto de Isla Esme. Llegamos en taxi al apartamento que todos los años teníamos gracias a la generosidad de nuestros jefes, soltamos las maletas, nos duchamos para quitarnos el largo viaje del cuerpo, bajamos a cenar algo rápido al bar de Marco, y nos fuimos hacia la discoteca en la que trabajaríamos para asistir a la reunión de empleados.

Ya estábamos en el lío.

Llegamos a la discoteca de Mihawk que ya estaba abierta al público, apenas acaba de comenzar el verano y Zona 0, que es el nombre de la discoteca, está a reventar, sólo faltábamos los bailarines, los gogos que vamos a contribuir a animar el ambiente. Nos dirigimos a la puerta de personal en la parte trasera del local y todo resultaba tan familiar que era como si nunca nos hubiésemos marchado. Nos miramos sonrientes y las dos expresamos con los ojos nuestra alegría por volver.

-¡Kid! – Saludamos las dos a la vez al hombre que estaba en el pasillo con un pequeño auricular en el oído.

Kid era el jefe de seguridad del local, un tipo enorme que dirige a sus chicos como si estuviesen en "Misión de Estado" y considera que Zona 0 es una fortaleza a su cargo. Nadie entra sin cumplir las normas de Kid, tiene una presencia realmente intimidante, pero nos tenía cariño.

-¡Nami, Robin! Qué bien que estéis aquí otro año. – El atronador torrente de su voz resonó en el pasillo y nos abrazó a ambas a la vez. – Llegáis de último, como siempre, pasad, todos están ya en el despacho de Mihawk. –

Técnicamente sólo cinco minutos tarde… subimos por las escaleras a paso ligero hacia el despacho del jefe y todo el mundo ya estaba allí, alrededor de una mesa de reuniones. Cuando entramos las cabezas se levantaron a la vez para mirarnos y al hacerlo, la instantánea de los sentimientos que les provocábamos se plasmó con nitidez. Mihawk, Perona, Ace, Bonney y Law, estaban felices de vernos, y el resto, bueno… El resto tenía expresiones que abarcaban toda una serie de matices que iban desde la indiferencia, la políticamente correcta sonrisa, hasta un destello de ira que juro que vi atravesar el rostro de Baby five.

Saludamos brevemente a todo el mundo, excepto Bonney y Perona que nos abrazaron y besaron en las mejillas a las dos.

-Niñas, me alegro de que ya estéis aquí. ¿Os habéis instalado verdad? – Y sin darnos tiempo a contestar continuó. – Sentaos, estaba comentando como va a ser el verano. Como siempre, no quiero nada vulgar, sí elegante, sí sensual, pero no explícito. Tendremos algunas fiestas de presentación de varios artículos que os comentaré cuando se terminen de fraguar, pero tenéis que saber que los clientes elegirán a sus propios bailarines para las presentaciones que se harán en el Privé, lo que supone ingresos extras para vosotros, así que debéis dar lo mejor de cada uno siempre, porque pueden venir para seleccionaros cualquier noche, incluso sin avisar. – Recorría su mirada a medida que hablaba para que todo el mundo se diese por incluido y para asegurarse de que todos le prestábamos atención y entendíamos lo que decía. Ese era el jefe, un hombre de negocios que sabía lo que quería y cuando lo encontraba, lo cuidaba.

-Los turnos, sueldos y demás, se resolverán como el verano pasado, cualquier cosa que surja, o si tenéis alguna duda, o algún problema… – Nos miró con más intensidad incluso. – Estaré encantado de atenderos en mi despacho, como siempre. Ahora, sin más, una copa de champagne por un verano magnífico y porque nos divirtamos haciendo lo que mejor sabemos: bailar y ganar dinero. – Entonces descorchó una botella mientras que Perona ponía una bandeja con copas sobre la mesa.

Todos nos levantamos, lo acompañamos en el brindis y empezamos a saludarnos formando pequeños corros.

-¡Robin! ¡Hola preciosa! – De repente me vi envuelta por el enorme cuerpo de Ace que me levantó en el aire a la vez que nos hacía girar, sólo pude abrazarlo y dejarme contagiar por su alegría.

-¡Ace! Qué bien te veo, estás incluso mejor que el verano pasado. – Era cierto, Ace tenía un físico impresionante, musculatura bien formada y con bastante volumen, pero también era ágil y flexible, con piel morena y una sonrisa perfecta que conseguía que cualquier chica se quedase momentáneamente absorta al mirarlo... Era todo un espectáculo ver a ese hombre moviéndose al ritmo de la música, era atractivo tanto para mujeres como para hombres, bien porque querían ser como él, o porque querían darse un revolcón con él. A eso también jugábamos cuando bailábamos, la ambigüedad, no podíamos desentendernos de la cantidad de turismo homosexual que recibe la isla, y a fin de cuentas nosotros representábamos un papel.

-¡Te he echado de menos cariño! ¿Qué tal tu año? –

-¡Ya he terminado por fin! Si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, este verano es el último que vengo aquí como bailarina, el próximo, vendré como cliente, para ver cómo te mueves. – Le dije sin disimular la amplia sonrisa que me provocaba pensar en mi futuro.

-¡Ace! – Nami se acercó y de un salto se colgó de su cuello. – ¡Nos vemos otro verano! Me alegro mucho., ¿Como has estado? –

Así seguimos saludando a unos y a otros, hablando y contando cómo había sido nuestro año, poniéndonos al día sobre la vida de quienes serán nuestros compañeros durante el verano, y algunos que espero que sean amigos para toda la vida.

([)(])([)(])([)(])([)([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)

El verano empezó para nosotros esa misma noche. Después de la reunión en el despacho de Mihawk, nos fuimos Nami, Ace y yo a tomar unas copas a un pequeño local que tenía una maravillosa terraza llena de plantas trepadoras con flores de diferentes colores, orientada hacia el enorme puerto deportivo de la isla, donde atracaban los yates más espectaculares que se puedan imaginar.

-¡Qué cabrones! – Sentenció Ace señalando con la cabeza hacia los yates con un gesto despectivo de la cabeza. – Nadie hace tanto dinero sin pisar a una buena cantidad de personas para conseguirlo. –

-Eso es injusto Ace, también existe mucha gente que ha hecho una fortuna trabajando duro y una buena idea… Mira Bill Gates, o el que creó Facebook… – Nami le replicó en un tono seco y cortante. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y busqué una buena mesa que estuviese cerca de la barandilla que separaba la terraza de la playa. No quería escuchar de nuevo otra estéril discusión sobre la ética del dinero y el poder. Esos dos no iban a llegar a algo parecido a un entendimiento en la vida.

Nos pusimos al día sobre nuestras vidas alrededor de unas cervezas muy frías y con la fragante y cálida brisa nocturna envolviéndolo todo. Ace nos contó como había sido su invierno en la estación de esquí de Blanco Pass, donde era monitor de esquí y de snowboard, en el mismo estado de Washington.

Ace no había tenido la oportunidad de poder estudiar una carrera universitaria, por una sencilla razón, nunca quiso hacerlo. Él era feliz al aire libre, haciendo deporte y no "encerrado en un aula bajo esas luces fluorescentes, pelándose las pestañas para terminar esclavizado por un salario de mierda, para que otro se enriqueciese a costa de su trabajo". Según sus palabras textuales.

Pero yo tenía la sospecha de que en realidad actuaba así porque no quería alejarse demasiado de su padre, el viejo Gold D Roger estaba en una silla de ruedas y Ace siempre estaba cerca, no pasaba más de dos semanas sin que fuese a visitarlo. Su hermano Sabo era quién cuidaba de su padre, pero él se sentía responsable por estar trabajando fuera, así que nunca se alejaba demasiado. Excepto en verano, que la lejanía y las características del trabajo, hacían imposible que fuese a verlo.

Eso hacía mella en su carácter, que a medida que avanzaba el verano, se volvía más y más huraño. Pero el sueldo era tan bueno, que merecía la pena el sacrificio, era una contribución decisiva para pasar el invierno trabajando en la estación de esquí cerca de casa, y así poder perder un par de días de trabajo de vez en cuando, para ir a la reserva y salir de pesca o ver un partido con Roger.

Precisamente porque el sueldo era muy bueno y yo sabía que le vendría bien, fue por lo que lo convencí para que se presentase a las nuevas pruebas de selección que Mihawk hizo al año siguiente de que Nami y yo nos metiésemos en esta locura de bailar.

Ellos siguieron con su ya habitual discusión, mientras que yo no perdía detalle de los elegantes movimientos que hacía un enorme yate para atracar en el puerto. Era más grande que los demás y tenía unas líneas elegantes y depuradas. "The Fighter" pude leer en enormes letras negras sobre el fondo blanco del casco. Extraño nombre para un yate… Parecía más bien apropiado para un avión de combate o algo así…

-Robin... – El tono burlón y cantarín de Ace al pronunciar mi nombre me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me devolvió a la conversación que mantenían mis amigos.

-Perdona, no te he oído, ¿qué me decías? – Le sonreí de forma tímida a modo de disculpa y sus blancos dientes relampaguearon al corresponderme con otra gran sonrisa.

-Te decía que Sabo te manda saludos y dice que cuando vayas a ver a tu madre, que no se te ocurra no ir a visitarlo. Tienes muchas ganas de verte. –

-¡Claro! Iré a verle sin falta. – Contesté procurando sonar sincera, pero todavía no entendía por qué Sabo parecía más cariñoso cuando me mandaba saludos a través de Ace, que cuando le veía en Forks. Siempre parecía tan tímido…

Así pasamos esa noche, hasta que cansadas por el viaje, Nami y yo nos despedimos de Jake y nos fuimos a nuestro pequeño apartamento para descansar.

Era bueno verlo de nuevo, saber que estaba bien y que seguía siendo el mismo Ace de siempre. Aunque de vez en cuando lo sorprendiese mirándome de forma lánguida.

...

Al día siguiente fuimos a un supermercado y llenamos la nevera, deshicimos el equipaje, y nos instalamos en el pequeño apartamento.… Nos miramos un momento y sonreímos, de repente parecía que nunca nos hubiésemos ido de allí.

Era una sensación extrañamente reconfortante que nos sucedía todos los años tanto al llegar a la isla, como al volver a nuestra casa en la zona residencial para estudiantes alrededor del MIT. Una casa a la que ya no volveríamos más, pensé con un pellizco de nostalgia en el estómago.

Después nos fuimos directamente a la playa, comimos un delicioso pescado en un pequeño restaurante, tomamos el sol… Siempre procurando que no nos quedasen marcas, eso era muy importante para nuestro trabajo, las marcas del bronceado solo se disimulan si te las maquillas, pero preferíamos no tenerlas, así que usábamos protectores solares, bikinis diminutos y la mayoría de las veces hacíamos topless.

No éramos una excepción, la isla es un sitio básicamente hedonista, donde todo el mundo mira y se deja ver, pero casi nadie llama la atención, porque para eso, hay que hacer algo diferente, en cualquier ámbito de la vida, y en la isla todos nos comportábamos de forma similar. El respeto es la norma básica en la playa, y mucho más para quienes están tan acostumbrados a ver perfectos cuerpos en todo su esplendor, que unos cuerpos más o menos, o una cara bonita más no suponía una gran diferencia. Nada que ver con el pequeño pueblo del que salí hacía ya algunos años, donde cualquier insignificante novedad, resultaba ser el tema principal de todas las conversaciones durante esa semana… O ese mes, dependiendo del grado de escándalo que suscitase.

Rápidamente nos hicimos a nuestra vida en la isla, era como si nunca nos hubiésemos marchado, esa era la principal ventaja de llevar varios años haciendo lo mismo, ya estábamos en nuestro territorio, y teníamos una vida establecida y cómoda, con sus rutinas y sus pequeños momentos de confort cotidiano.

Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta, estábamos a mediados de verano, envueltas en nuestro trabajo y nuestros momentos en la playa, con Ace, con algunos de los demás compañeros… Solas las dos la mayoría de las veces…

Aquel yate que vi la primera noche de ese verano atracando en el puerto, había desaparecido un par de días después de su llegada, otros nuevos habían entrado y salido en ese periodo de tiempo.

Desde aquel día había tomado la costumbre de incluir el puerto deportivo en mi circuito habitual para hacer footing. Me gustaba ver esas maravillas sobre el agua, tan elegantes y lujosas… Las admiraba desde lejos y sonreía cuando reconocía alguna.

Una mañana me sorprendió ver de nuevo aquel yate con ese nombre de avión de guerra y no sé porqué, pero sonreí.

Me dirigí corriendo de nuevo hacia el pequeño apartamento para prepararme para ir a ensayar a Zona 0. A Nami y a mí nos habían elegido para la presentación de un perfume, sería algo muy divertido y con una puesta en escena espectacular, como todo lo que planean Mihawk y Perona. Estaría ambientada en el Cabaret Burlesque, así que habría corsés, plumas, perlas falsas, medias con liguero y mucha picardía, alrededor de dos barras de Vertical Pole que Mihawk mandaría instalar expresamente. Teníamos algo más de una semana para preparar el show y los ensayos empezaron a ocupar una parte muy importante de nuestro tiempo libre. Ensayos remunerados, tengo que señalar, lo cual nos venía francamente bien, aunque siempre sacábamos un momento para nosotras.

Nos gustaba ver el atardecer en la playa, cuando llegaba la hora del crepúsculo solíamos ir a un café chillout, a escuchar música relajante y tomar té árabe, mirando hacia el oeste tumbadas en una de las grandes superficies acolchadas dispuestas sobre la arena de la playa. Esa hora siempre me produce sentimientos encontrados, por un lado una especie de melancolía por el fin del día, y por otra, cierta excitación por las posibilidades que ofrece la noche… Estábamos en silencio, las dos perdidas en nuestros pensamientos, cuando de repente alguien volvió a deslizarse en mi mente sin invitación:

Cocodrile… ¡Qué hijo de puta! Aún cuando han pasado más de cuatro años, sigo sintiéndome físicamente enferma al recordar el dolor, y la humillación que me hizo pasar, como la Robín de entonces creía en el amor, el romanticismo, veía a Cocodrile como un rebelde, un incomprendido que sólo necesitaba que lo amasen de forma incondicional para sacar a relucir su corazón...

Me arrebató mi virginidad envuelto en mentiras y malos modos, mi paciencia, mi orgullo y mis lágrimas. La Robin de entonces pensaba que estaba estresado por el final del curso, que su forma fría de comportarse conmigo obedecía a la tensión que todos los alumnos del último curso estábamos soportando. Al principio tuve la esperanza de que yo le haría cambiar, por amor… Y entonces viviríamos felices, juntos, tendríamos hijos, una casita, barbacoa los domingos…

Pero poco a poco fui siendo consciente en mi interior, de que eso jamás sucedería entre nosotros, la relación tan extraña y distante que estábamos manteniendo, simplemente no funcionaba y empecé a tener la certeza de que tarde o temprano terminaríamos rompiendo. Aunque una gran parte de mí no quiso aceptarlo… Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Fui la idiota perfecta, la víctima propicia.

Gracias a Hancock, mi amiga inseparable desde que puse un maldito pie en Forks, fue ella quien me abrió los ojos y me descubrió la verdad que se escondía tras su forma de tratarme, cuando los encontré con la cabeza de él entre las piernas de ella.

Desde aquel día mis inseguridades se acrecentaron, si antes era torpe, desde entonces se volvió algo insoportable, tropezaba, me caía, me llovían objetos, era incapaz de mantener la verticalidad sobre una superficie lisa y estable… Milagrosamente ningún accidente dejó cicatrices visibles en mi cuerpo, lo cual agradecía mucho en ese momento, ya que las cicatrices me recordarían constantemente las circunstancias que las rodeaban, y eso era lo último que yo necesitaba. Por no mencionar que mi cuerpo se había convertido en mi herramienta de trabajo…

Cuando llegué a la universidad y conocí a Nami buscando compañera de apartamento, supuso el mayor golpe de suerte de mi vida, que hasta ese momento no había sido demasiado afortunada.

Fue ella quien me sacó de ese estado de letargo, Nami ha luchado contra mi melancolía y mi legendaria torpeza durante estos últimos cuatro años, gracias a ella aprendí a bailar, a fijarme por donde camino, a vestirme, a maquillarme, a sonreír… Ella es la artífice de la mujer que soy ahora, por eso y por una serie de innumerables pequeños actos cotidianos que me enseñaron su bondad, la considero como mi hermana.

Tengo autoestima y seguridad en mí misma gracias a ella y a su tenacidad.

-¿En qué piensas Robin? Te has ido muy lejos. – Se había incorporado y me miraba apoyada sobre un codo, con un atisbo de preocupación oscureciéndole los ojos. Negué brevemente con la cabeza y esbocé una sonrisa triste.

-En nada importante, solo divagaba. – Y metía los dedos en la llaga de camino…

-Ajá… ¿Y tus divagaciones te han llevado hasta alguien que yo conozca? – Resoplé frustrada, ella sí que me conoce como la palma de su mano. No le contesté, pero la mueca de una medio sonrisa amarga surcó mis labios y no hizo falta explicar nada más.

-¡El Innombrable! – Evitó gritar, pero el tono seco y amenazante con el que pronunció esas palabras, no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su rabia contenida. – ¡Sinceramente, Robin! Creo que piensas demasiado, necesitas un hombre que te tenga lo suficientemente ocupada abriendo las piernas y sonriendo, como para que te acuerdes de ese bastardo de... de... Ni siquiera soy capaz de pronunciar su nombre. ¡Búscate un hombre que valga la pena y ya verás como dejas de torturarte, y ni te acordarás de cómo se llamaba… ¡Ese! - Me quedé con la boca abierta al escucharla, esa expresión no era muy propia de su forma de hablar y si no la estuviese viendo con mis propios ojos, hubiese jurado que era mi madre la que estaba hablando con su voz.

-¡Wow Nami! De vedad te tengo harta. – Le dije intentando poner un tono de broma para aligerar la repentina tensión que había crecido de la nada a nuestro alrededor, se giró hacia mí y me miró unos segundos.

-Te hablo en serio, Robin... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te das una alegría con un chico? – Al oírla me sentí incómoda y me senté en la colchoneta abrazando mis piernas, era mi típica postura defensiva desde que podía recordar.

-Creo que demasiado… Algo así como un año. – Lo dije a media voz, casi avergonzada de mi falta de iniciativa e ilusión por el amor. Ella resopló como respuesta y ambas nos quedamos unos instantes en silencio, meditando sobre mi respuesta. Llevaba evitando cualquier tipo de relación demasiado tiempo, eso no podía ser bueno, más que nada, porque mis motivos para evitar una relación estaban basados en una mala experiencia y en el miedo a que se repitiese, y eso sólo haría que cada vez me resultase más difícil volver a confiar en alguien para entregarle mi corazón.

-Sabes que no soy del tipo de chica que tiene facilidad para intimar con un hombre. – Tuve la necesidad de explicarme una vez más ante ella. – Recuerda aquel revolcón que me di el año pasado, y como eso me hizo sentirme después. Ese no es mi estilo Nami, no puedo saltar de cama en cama, ni tomarme las cosas a la ligera… Además creo que me he vuelto muy cínica y ya no me llaman la atención el tipo de hombres que conocemos. – Continué justificándome, esto se estaba poniendo peligroso, había que terminar con esta conversación cuanto antes…

-Nami, me quedaría en esta magnífica playa desgranando por enésima vez mi fracaso en el amor, pero por suerte para mí, se nos echa el tiempo encima, así que vámonos. - Corté por lo sano mientras me levantaba y empezaba a recoger nuestras cosas. Nami decidió no presionarme más, sabía muy bien que el tema me entristecía mucho y que después de uno de sus profundos y extenuantes análisis, yo me quedaba más callada de lo habitual durante los siguientes dos días.

Así que nos dirigimos en silencio al coche que Mihawk nos prestaba todos los veranos, era un pequeño jeep negro que siempre llevábamos descubierto para aprovechar el clima de la isla. Yo conducía y Nami prefería no hablar para no seguir con el tema de Cocodrile, puse música y a modo de despedida busqué su canción. Si mi amiga sospechase que le puse banda sonora a mi destrucción, creo que sería capaz de abofetearme, sin mencionar todo lo que diría sobre mi lado masoquista. Y lo peor de todo sería que yo tendría que escucharla, porque francamente, Nami cuando se lo proponía podía llegar a ser bastante intensa.

BEHIND BLUE EYES

No one knows what it´s like

To be the bad man to be the sad man

Behind blue eyes

And no one knows what it´s like to be hated

To be faded to telling only lies

Hice un gran esfuerzo para mantener algunas traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de mis ojos, gracias a las gafas de sol que llevaba puestas, pude esconderlas de Nami, que se empeñaba en permanecer tercamente callada, mientras miraba el frondoso paisaje de la isla.

But my dreams they aren´t as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance That´s never free

No one knows what it´s like to feel these feelings

Like I do, and I blame to you!

No one bites back as hard on their anger

None of my pain and woe can show through

But my dreams they aren´t as empty

As my conscious seems to be

I have hours, only lonely

My love is vengeance That´s never free

When my fist clenches, crack it open

Before I use it and lose my cool

When I smile tell me some bad news

Before I laugh and act like a fool

If I swallow anything evil

Put your finger down my throat

If I shiver, please give me a blanket

Keep me warm, let me wear your coat

No one knows what it´s like

To be the bad man, to be the sad man.

Behind blue eyes.

Esa canción describía muy bien a ese hijo de puta y la forma egoísta en la que se movía por el mundo. Sacudí brevemente la cabeza y aclaré mi garganta, la sentía apretada y seca después de luchar contra las lágrimas de rabia y frustración que todavía me provocaba oír esa canción.

Definitivamente tenía una preocupante vena masoquista.

Llegamos a casa, aparqué en la puerta y nos bajamos del coche sin intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Sentía que había decepcionado a Nami con sólo recordar a ese tipo despreciable. Ella insistía una y otra vez en que no merecía ni uno sólo de mis pensamientos. Pero justo antes de que entrásemos en casa, me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa con una esquina de sus labios y yo me sentí aliviada con ese simple gesto.

Hice un esfuerzo titánico para dejar atrás todo su desagradable recuerdo, tan rápido como se había presentado sin avisar. Nos duchamos y volvimos a comportarnos como si nada hubiese pasado, pero yo no podía ignorar el sabor amargo que su imagen en mi cabeza me había dejado, ya no lo amaba, es más, estaba bastante segura de lo que un día sentí por él no era amor. Pero creía que Nami tenía razón, necesitaba otro hombre en mi vida que borrase su forma de acariciarme, su recuerdo, sus mentiras, el dolor que me produjo todo aquello… ¿Me atrevería a dejar entrar a alguien en mi vida? No estaba segura de estar preparada para eso.

Con el pelo mojado y sin maquillar nos fuimos a la discoteca para comenzar a trabajar, allí nos peinábamos, nos vestíamos y nos poníamos las pinturas de guerra en el camerino. Y la noche empezaba… Y no terminaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Bailábamos por turnos mientras que otros descansaban, así soportábamos de forma natural las noches enteras bailando, sin necesidad de recurrir a drogas ni nada por el estilo. Si Mihawk se enteraba de que algunos de nosotros tomábamos drogas para soportar el ritmo del trabajo, nos podíamos encontrar con un despido fulminante.

Era un jefe comprensivo y generoso, pero había ciertas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. Siempre decía que mientras trabajásemos para él, en cierta forma lo representábamos, insistía en que nosotros proyectábamos con nuestro comportamiento una imagen suya, así que no quería vernos con las caras desencajadas y los ojos enrojecidos.

La discoteca era un mundo paralelo, en la zona común las personas se agolpaban bailando al ritmo frenético de la música, nosotros lo hacíamos subidos en plataformas con barandillas elevadas sobre sus cabezas, pero a la altura del Privé. Y esa zona, sí que era un universo aparte, un área del local completamente exclusiva y privada, donde entrar cuesta más de quinientos dólares, donde se bebe champagne y donde se codean empresarios, cachorros de la nobleza europea, deportistas de élite como futbolistas y pilotos de fórmula uno, actores, músicos, narcos, traficantes de armas, joyeros, príncipes saudíes…

Gente de dinero con mayúsculas, rodeados por amigos, parientes, advenedizos, putas de lujo y un largo etcétera de rémoras que viven de ellos y forman ridículas cortes, orbitando a su alrededor, pendientes de la más mínima necesidad que tuviesen, del más pequeño de los caprichos para correr a satisfacerlo inmediatamente.

Y nosotros bailábamos para ellos principalmente.

Esa era nuestra vida durante el verano, por muy excitante que parezca, para nosotros llegaba a ser rutinaria, a fin de cuentas era nuestro trabajo. Bailábamos, dormíamos, bajábamos a la playa por la tarde, volvíamos a bailar… Jamás nos mezclábamos con los clientes tanto de uno como de otro universo paralelo…

Y así llegó el día de la presentación del perfume…

Y él...

([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)

Esa noche era la presentación del perfume, y estábamos histéricas…

Ni siquiera habíamos ido a la playa, nos habíamos dedicado a procurar relajarnos en un spa, donde teníamos programada toda una completa sesión de belleza y relajación. Comenzamos por un masaje Ayurveda, le siguieron tratamientos corporales y faciales de todo tipo, nos repasaron la manicura, la depilación… Ni que decir tiene que estábamos perfectamente depiladas en todo momento debido a nuestro trabajo, pero también por una cuestión personal de estética, ingles brasileñas era nuestro apellido, como le gustaba bromear a Nami. Y ese día especialmente, todo tenía que ser perfecto hasta el extremo, así que en el lujoso spa de la isla nos repasaron, masajearon y relajaron todo lo humanamente posible.

Y a pesar de todos los masajes relajantes del mundo, yo sentía esa desagradable sensación de desasosiego, algo así como un mal presentimiento… Una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago y en la punta de los dedos que no sabía definir bien… Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, pues lo más probable es que fuesen los nervios jugándome una mala pasada.

Almorzamos en el restaurante del spa y después nos dirigimos directamente a casa para dormir un rato antes de que tuviésemos que marcharnos a Zona 0. Para mi sorpresa, conseguí dormir como si no tuviese conciencia, fruto sin duda, del fabuloso masaje Ayurveda.

Llegamos a la discoteca dos horas antes de lo habitual porque esa noche necesitábamos un poco más de producción de lo normal y no había espacio para las improvisaciones en el vestuario.

A pesar de que faltaban horas, Mihawk y Perona ya estaban listos para el gran día, esa presentación era un negocio muy lucrativo para todos nosotros, sin mencionar la magnífica publicidad que supondría para el local. Habría representantes de las mejores publicaciones de moda a nivel mundial, los peces gordos de la industria que pagaban el espectáculo, y no quería seguir imaginando quien más podía estar presente esta noche para no hiperventilar, pero era una buena cantidad de gente…

Respira Robin…

Pero aún seguía teniendo esa desconcertante sensación… Algo iba a pasar, estaba segura.

Casi corríamos por el pasillo que llevaba desde los camerinos hasta el despacho de Mihawk para las últimas recomendaciones, cuando nos cruzamos con Violet y Baby five… Nami venía detrás de mí y alargó el brazo para tocarme con algo de urgencia la espalda, en un gesto que yo interpreté como lo que era: una señal de alarma.

Lo hizo justo a tiempo de que observase la botella de agua vacía en las manos de Baby five, una botella vacía que sostenía bocabajo y que aún goteaba. Lo observé todo como a cámara lenta, en una ralentizada sucesión de imágenes nada real. Mis ojos siguieron la caída de una única gota hasta el suelo, donde había un charco justo en el lugar donde puse mi pie.

Tuve los reflejos justos para agarrarme al pasamanos en la pared y amortiguar algo del golpe que recibí al resbalarme con el agua. Un golpe en mi trasero muy poco digno y que dolió muchísimo, pero que pudo haber sido infinitamente peor.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… Lo siento mucho. ¿Te has hecho daño? – La aguda voz de Baby five pretendía sonar preocupada, pero al final tenía un matiz irónico que no contribuía a enmascarar sus verdaderas intenciones. Había intentado lesionarme con la esperanza de poder sustituirme.

-No, no te preocupes… Creo que estoy bien. – Le contesté con la voz quebrada por el golpe y las lágrimas saltadas a causa del dolor. Nami me sostenía del brazo y me ayudaba a levantarme despacio, temiendo que me hubiese hecho daño de verdad.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Estás bien? – Una vez en pie, el dolor disminuyó notablemente, parecía que había sido más la impresión del golpe, que el daño en sí. Los ojos de Nami desprendían preocupación y sus palabras ansiedad, mientras que Violet me miraba de forma evaluativa y Baby Five parecía algo decepcionada por la forma en la que fruncía los labios.

-Sí, ha dolido más el orgullo que el golpe. – Respiré hondo y le sonreí a Nami para tranquilizarla.

-Menos mal… Sería un desastre que te hubieses lesionado y no pudieses bailar esta noche. – Baby five tuvo la necesidad de fingir algo de preocupación, en vista de que su plan no había salido todo lo bien que ella esperaba.

-Así es, sería un desastre épico porque nadie como Robin está preparada para bailar esa coreografía. – El enfado de Nami se manifestó con total claridad. No era la primera vez que esas dos intentaban jugarnos una mala pasada ya estábamos casi al límite de nuestra capacidad de aguante.

-Nos jugamos mucho en esto como para improvisar y dejarlo en manos de una posible sustituta poco preparada. – La profunda y serena voz de Perona nos silenció a todas a la vez que nos girábamos para verla en un extremo del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una expresión en la cara de no sentirse muy feliz. – ¿De verdad estás bien cariño? – Su expresión cambió completamente cuando se dirigió a mí, volviéndose más dulce, al igual que su voz.

-Sí Perona, podré bailar sin problemas. – Me frotaba el trasero y parecía que el dolor remitía con rapidez, por suerte para mí. Siseé entre dientes siendo consciente de nuevo de mi pequeño fetiche con esa zona en concreto de mi anatomía. Esa mezcla de sensaciones despertaba "cosas" en mí. Perona me sonrió de forma cálida y me hizo un gesto cariñoso en el hombro.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, daos prisa, Mihawk quiere ultimar unos detalles con vosotras antes de que empiece todo. – Empezamos a dirigirnos hacia el despacho del jefe cuando Nami se paró en seco y se giró para volver a mirar a Perona.

-¿Tú no vienes, Perona? – El tono irónico de su voz fue acompañado con una mirada cargada de significado que les dirigió a Baby five y Violet, con una ceja levantada.

-Sí, iré en seguida… Adelantaos sin mí, yo tengo algo que resolver antes. – En la cara de Nami relampagueó una fiera sonrisa, y creo que en la mía también, aunque fuese más tímida.

Perona se quedó allí, cruzada de brazos y con un gesto severo realmente intimidante, mirando fijamente a Violet y a Baby Five que no se atrevían a levantar la vista del suelo, mientras que nosotras entrábamos en el despacho de Mihawk.

Me dolía el trasero, pero bailaría de todas formas, no era tan grave, mucho peor hubiese sido si llegaba a lastimarme un tobillo.

Poco después Perona se unió a nosotros, permaneciendo en un segundo plano, como era habitual en ella, mientras que Mihawk nos hablaba de la importancia del espectáculo de esta noche y de lo mucho que confiaba en nosotras.

Después nos fuimos al camerino para empezar a prepararnos y una vez allí Nami no podía quedarse quieta, pero eso no era extraño en ella, incluso parecía que disfrutaba. Vivir para ver…. Yo procuraba respirar hondo, controlar mi ritmo cardiaco porque no quería acabar en el suelo inconsciente.

Ese era lo peor antes de una actuación importante, los momentos previos cuando todavía no te has vestido y una extraña tensión llena el ambiente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y una sonriente Perona entró en el pequeño camerino. Parecía que todo su enfado anterior, había desaparecido por completo y eso me gustó, hizo que me sintiese algo más relajada. Los malos rollos en el trabajo no eran buenos.

-¡Venid! Vamos a echarle un último vistazo al escenario, todo está listo ya, y quiero asegurarme de que sabéis por donde os vais a mover. – Bueno, al menos era algo que hacer, quizás eso sirviese para templar los nervios, estaba segura de que terminaría vomitando si no me calmaba, mientras que Nami parecía no estar preocupa en absoluto.

Seguimos a Perona hasta la pasarela que estaba pegada a la zona del Privé, teniendo un especial cuidado en donde ponía los pies.

-Entraréis por aquí una vez que se abra el telón – Dijo señalando con la mano una abertura en la barandilla de la pasarela.

-Continuáis caminando al ritmo de la música por esta otra pasarela, hasta las sillas situadas al final del escenario – Sí… parecía que esa última revisión al escenario estaba calmando mis nervios…

-Bailáis en las sillas, Robin, dejas el sombrero sobre la tuya boca arriba – Dijo mirándome directamente y yo asentí con la cabeza.-Nami vigila donde tiras tus guantes para que no tropecéis con ellos – Y la misma escena se repitió con ella.-Os movéis hacia las barras y empezáis los ejercicios que tenemos, quiero muchas sonrisas, sensualidad, miradas cargadas, picardía… A todo el mundo, pero sobretodo al frente que es donde se sentarán los promotores y la prensa. No miréis a las cámaras, olvidaos de que están. – ¡Joder! Otra sacudida de mi traicionero estómago casi hace que me doblase por la mitad. Estaba meridianamente claro que la presentación me tenía inquieta, pero había algo más, ya había actuado así otras veces y jamás me había puesto en ese estado…-De vuelta a las sillas, continuáis con los pasos de baile que siguen, Robin vuelves a ponerte el sombrero, las empujáis con el pié, y os olvidáis de ellas porque Ace y Law terminarán de retirarlas, desplegad vuestras maravillosas sonrisas mientras camináis de vuelta a la pasarela con los últimos acordes de la música… ¿Lo tenéis? ¡Bien! ¡Esto va salir genial! – Todo eso lo dijo acompañando sus palabras con ágiles movimientos que imitaban los nuestros y dando palmas de ánimo al final.-¡Venga! Ahora al camerino a vestiros, quiero que tengáis tiempo suficiente. – Sin más nos dirigimos hacia los camerinos a paso ligero, me dolía la mandíbula de fuerte que tenía apretados los dientes. Y el maldito trasero a causa del golpe por gentileza de la mayor zorra envidiosa que bailaba en Zona 0.

Una vez dentro nos quitamos nuestra ropa y nos pusimos una pequeña bata hasta que llegase la hora de vestirnos, estábamos casi desnudas y el camerino que compartíamos las dos parecía el metro en hora punta.

Sonidos familiares amortiguados comenzaron a llenar el espacio, la discoteca seguiría su ritmo normal a pesar de nuestro espectáculo, al menos hasta la hora del comienzo de éste, y entonces todo el mundo estaría pendiente de la presentación.

Cada una teníamos a una peluquera trabajando en nuestro cabello mientras que empezábamos a maquillarnos, sombras de ojos espesas y coloridas, a juego con la lencería que llevaríamos, Nami en tonos azules, morados y rosas y yo en negro y grises. Era un maquillaje tan espeso que incluso yo llevaría blush en mis mejillas a pesar de mi patológica tendencia a ruborizarme a la más mínima oportunidad… El lápiz de labios de Nami era rosa brillante, mientras que el mío era rojo profundo.

Nos maquillábamos deprisa y con las manos expertas propias de quienes estábamos acostumbradas a hacerlo todos los días, nos dábamos los últimos toques cuando terminaron las peluqueras, y por último, Perona nos colocó unas espesas pestañas postizas.

-¡Bien! Estáis perfectas, espectaculares. – Dijo mirándonos con ojo crítico primero a una y luego a otra, orientando nuestra cara hacia la luz para fijarse en los detalles. – Ahora a vestiros – Bueno lo de estar vestidas es casi una forma de hablar más que una realidad en sí misma, en vista de lo que tendríamos que "vestir".

Comenzamos por lo más urgente, unas diminutas braguitas de seda y encaje, luego vinieron los cubre pezones de strass… "Por si teníamos un accidente bailando", dijo Perona sabiamente, pero no de forma tranquilizadora, no quería ni pensar en la reacción que tendríamos cualquiera de las dos si en un movimiento se nos veía un pezón. En ese preciso momento abrieron la puerta Ace y Law.

-¡Hey! Sabemos que estáis nerviosas. ¿Qué tal un polvo rápido para relajaros? – La voz de Ace sonó juguetona. Ese chico podía llegar a ser realmente desesperante cuando se lo proponía… Y sin proponérselo también.

-¡Largo! – Gritamos las dos a la vez mientras que nos girábamos parta darles la espalda. Perona sonreía divertida y algo incrédula, porque sabía perfectamente que hacíamos topless y que ellos nos habían visto con los pechos desnudos en tantas ocasiones, que era imposible que nos sintiésemos avergonzadas. Pero una cosa era enseñar los pechos en la playa porque quieres, y otra muy diferente era que te sorprendiesen para vértelos. Tks… Ni que estuviésemos en el colegio…

-Bueno, bueno… Teníamos que intentarlo – Cabrones… Bonito momento para hacer bromas. Pero lo cierto es que entre los gritos alarmados, las risas y su poca vergüenza, algo sí que contribuyó a relajar el ambiente. Cerraron la puerta de nuevo justo a tiempo de evitar que les golpease el cepillo del pelo que Nami les arrojó.

Seguimos por ponernos el corsé, se abrochaban delante con unos broches que quedaban ocultos una vez que terminabas de cerrarlo, pero luego había que ajustarlos con los cordones que cruzaban la espalda, para eso teníamos a Perona y Bonney.

-Estese quieta señorita Escarlata… – Le dijo Bonney a Nami mientras que tiraba de los cordones, inmediatamente soltamos una carcajada expulsando todo el aire a la vez, lo que fue aprovechado por Perona y la propia Bonney para dar un inhumano tirón de las cintas y dejarlo totalmente ajustado. ¿Digo ajustado? No, definitivamente eso era más que ajustado, mucho más. Tuvimos que asegurarnos de que éramos capaces de respirar, antes de proseguir.

Luego llegaron el liguero y las medias, las botas hasta justo por debajo de las rodillas, de tacón de aguja y cordones delante, todo con un aire muy Dominatriz.

Ya teníamos lo básico.

Por último llegaron los extras, Nami tenía el pelo muy largo y llevaba algunas plumas sujetas en una especie de recogido, mientras que yo llevaba el pelo suelto, algo rizado por las puntas, y un sombrero de copa negro con un pequeño velo de tul sobre el ala, que colgaba por la parte trasera de éste rematado en una lazada.

Nami se colocó los guantes, yo pasé la mano por la correa de la fusta que completaría mi atuendo.

Y para rematar, las perlas y diamantes falsos que Perona y Bonney se apresuraban a colocarnos. Era cierto, estábamos espectaculares. Nos quedamos mirándonos en el espejo de cuerpo entero que teníamos en el camerino, y entonces Nami vio mi expresión.

-¿Qué pasa Robin, te encuentras bien? No te preocupes por el espectáculo, todo va a salir perfectamente. – Sus palabras y el aplomo y seguridad que desprendían sus ojos, me tranquilizaron algo. Suspiré y me preparé para soltárselo.

-No es el espectáculo lo que me preocupa. – Le contesté siendo totalmente sincera. – Es otra cosa que no logro identificar. Como si fuese a pasar algo. –

-¿Otra cosa? Esas zorras no van a volver a intentar nada, ya tienen asumido que no nos van a sustituir de ninguna manera. Olvídalo y concéntrate en lo inmediato, nada va a suceder. – Tenía razón, no podía darme el lujo de estar distraída por un presentimiento que no sabía definir. Y con respecto a las otras… Bueno, Perona seguramente se habrá encargado de ellas y ya estarían bailando en el otro extremo de la disco.

-Chicas… Dos minutos. – Perona nos llamó, y sin más salimos del camerino corriendo hasta nuestra posición en la pasarela para comenzar con la señal. Oímos como Mihawk nos presentaba. Palabras de admiración para el perfume que yo ni siquiera había tenido la curiosidad de oler, para nosotras, para los promotores…

Respiramos profundamente varias veces, las luces se apagaron… Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio… Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, nos colocamos en nuestra posición, se abrió el telón y se encendieron los focos a la vez que comenzaban los primeros acordes de Peter Gunn en la versión de Henry Mancini y comenzamos a mover el trasero…

La hora de la verdad. Fuera miedos e inseguridades. Paso firme y decidido como si fuésemos nosotras las que mandábamos allí.

Avanzamos por la pasarela bailando hasta llegar a las sillas, nos sentamos en ellas con las piernas abiertas, las manos sobre nuestras cabezas, y aproveché para asegurarme de que mi sombreo no saldría rodando, procurando que la fusta que colgaba de mi mano no me golpease fuerte, mientras que Nami hacía lo suyo.

No teníamos coreografías iguales, éstas se adaptaban a nuestras circunstancias, que en mi caso eran el jodido sombrero de copa y la jodida fusta, y en el de mi amiga, las jodidas plumas y los jodidos collares largos de perlas falsas. Pero en conjunto resultaban armoniosas y combinadas de alguna forma… Como si fuesen complementarias.

Seguimos bailando en las sillas de la forma más provocativa que éramos capaces, con movimientos medidos y bien ensayados. Vi de reojo como Nami se desprendía de los guantes y esa era la señal esperada.

Cuando se produjo el esperado cambio en la música, puse mi sombrero sobre la silla, hacia arriba para poder cogerlo después con más facilidad, y nos dirigimos a las barras. Aún tenía la fusta, y Nami a su vez tenía que lidiar con sus largos collares de perlas, yo me mantenía abajo, subiendo y bajando mi espalda por el tubo mientras que jugueteaba con la fusta.

Y entonces lo vi…

Mi corazón se saltó un par de latidos, podría jurarlo. No sé como me las arreglé para seguir girando alrededor mientras agitaba mi cabeza. No podía apartar los ojos de él más que lo justo para seguir bailando. Tenía una expresión que no sabría identificar muy bien… Al principio creí ver que le gusté, algo parecido a la aprobación en sus ojos, o quizás no, quizás sólo fuese sorpresa… Pero cuando pude volver a mirarlo me pareció ver como entrecerraba un poco sus ojos en señal de… ¿De qué? ¿De enfado?

Di un par de saltos alrededor de la barra, más movimientos… Y cuando la música bajó un poco de volumen e intensidad, volvimos a nuestras sillas. No podía apartar mis ojos de él, y él me miraba con una intensidad que me desconcertaba y me ponía nerviosa. De alguna manera me las arreglé para seguir bailando, recogí mi sombrero que volví a colocarme algo inclinado hacia un ojo, dándole un aire canalla, empujamos las sillas hacia el exterior del escenario que teníamos más próximo y vi como desaparecían gracias a Ace y Law que también hacían su trabajo.

Sin más nos fuimos hacia la pasarela de vuelta hacia el telón, contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música y cuando faltaban un par de acordes para que terminara la música, nos giramos para saludar tal y como teníamos previsto, pero no sé que se apoderó de mí en ese momento, y en un alarde de audacia, llevé el extremo de mi fusta al ala de mi sombrero y mirándolo fijamente la deslicé un poco por su contorno a modo de saludo. Tuve el inmenso placer de ver como una sombra de sonrisa curvaba un extremo de su boca.

Y desaparecimos hacia la pasarela mientras escuchábamos ensordecedores aplausos y vítores….

Corrimos hasta el camerino riendo satisfechas y felices, no volvimos a saludar porque la presentación del perfume continuaba, y nuestra pasarela ahora estaba sembrada de frascos de cristal. Nos miramos a los ojos, reímos y nos abrazamos, nuestra parte había sido todo un éxito. Inmediatamente Mihawk entró seguido por Perona, que nos abrazaron y felicitaron, y más y más gente comenzó a entrar para decirnos lo bien que habíamos bailado, que yo manejaba la fusta como si no hubiese hecho otra cosa en la vida, que Nami resultaba simplemente encantadora jugando con esos enormes collares de perlas falsas… Halagos sinceros y bien intencionados de gente que se alegraba de nuestro éxito, como si fuese suyo también. Se descorcharon botellas de champagne y todos brindamos por nuestra actuación y por un trabajo conjunto bien hecho. Formábamos un gran equipo. Al menos la mayor parte de los empleados.

Luego nos quedamos solas y cambiamos nuestro atuendo por unos vestidos de fiesta largos y elegantes, el mío era de un profundo color azul y llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto plateadas, así como nuestro maquillaje por otro más discreto y elegante. Así vestidas parecíamos unas invitadas más al evento, porque Mihawk nos quería allí para que conociésemos a los promotores.

Yo me sentía reticente a asistir a esa fiesta posterior a la presentación por dos razones, primero porque nunca me gustó mezclarme con los clientes del Privé, y segundo, porque una vez que los nervios y la adrenalina que sentía antes de la presentación estaban comenzando a desaparecer, haciéndome consciente de que me dolía el golpe que me había dado al resbalarme por culpa de Baby five. Y esos tacones no ayudaban.

Aún así, accedí para no contrariar a Mihawk, aunque estaba segura de que no hubiese insistido si le llego a decir que no asistiría. Llegamos sonrientes y nos dedicaron una gran ovación cerrada. Eso nos detuvo inmediatamente, mientras que a nuestro alrededor se abría un semicírculo con nosotras en el centro. Parecía contradictorio, pero estoy bastante segura de que en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto. Nami me miró divertida y se acercó a mi oído.

-Eres increíble, Robin. ¿No te da vergüenza mover el culo casi desnuda provocando a esta gente, pero te pones como un tomate si te aplauden? – No se me escapó la ironía de sus palabras y estaba a punto de contestarle que parecía mentira que todavía no me conociese a esas alturas, pero en ese instante algo más poderoso llamó mi atención.

Ahí estaba Él, y todo mi mundo se detuvo, sumergiéndome en una burbuja que me aisló del resto del mundo, una burbuja a la que no llegaban los sonidos de la fiesta, ni la gente. Él estaba rodeado por mujeres preciosas que le sonreían coquetas y cuya actitud no daba lugar a dudas sobre sus intenciones: se estaban ofreciendo. Unas sutilmente y otras con más descaro. Pero la expresión que tenía ese hombre tan arrebatadoramente guapo era indiferente, es más, juraría que incluso estaba un poco aburrido, porque un gesto de hastío le curvaba la comisura de los labios.

Su pelo Verdoso estaba despeinado, era alto, con un cuerpo atlético de músculos largos y marcados, elegante, unos asombrosos ojos muy expresivos de un color negro que no sabría describir con precisión, una boca grande de labios bien definidos y emanaba una potente aura felina a su alrededor de hombre seguro de sí mismo.

Es increíble lo sexy que pueden llegar a ser una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones sin cerrar, los puños subidos hasta el antebrazo, y unos vaqueros negros que ceñían su cadera y muslos.

Era un sol brillante y poderoso que resplandecía en medio de la noche, un hombre que no puede evitar ser lo que es, y su magnetismo atraía a esas mujeres que orbitaban a su alrededor como pequeños planetas y estrellas, siendo arrastradas por la fuerza de su encanto, por el magnetismo de la cruda virilidad que emanaba su cuerpo. Todo en él te llamaba para que te acercases, sacando a la superficie ese instinto primario que tenemos las hembras de buscar protección en el macho más poderoso de la manada, el macho alfa.

Yo no era ninguna excepción, me sentí irremediablemente atrapada por él, atraída como jamás me había sentido por nadie, de una forma primitiva y visceral, y bastó el hecho de que mi cuerpo reaccionase de esa forma, para que todas las alarmas en mi cabeza y mi corazón saltasen a la vez. Y lo supe enseguida, ese hombre era un billete de primera hacia un corazón roto.

Peligroso… Al menos para una chica como yo.

En ese preciso instante me miró y nuestros ojos conectaron por una breve fracción de tiempo, y justo antes de que yo bajase la mirada avergonzada, pude ver que su expresión cambió. Eso me obligó a volver a levantar la vista del suelo y enfrentarme con esos ojos hipnóticos.

Me observó intensamente, tanto, que me hizo sentir como si estuviese bajo un microscopio. Sus rasgos se endurecieron por un segundo, luego se relajó un poco haciendo de su cara algo completamente indescifrable, y en un enorme esfuerzo apelé a todo mi autocontrol para volver a tomar tierra, reaccionar y apenas consciente de lo que hacía, sujetar la copa que me ofrecía Ace, rompiendo así el contacto visual con él.

Me concentré en no volver a buscarlo con los ojos y a sonreír amablemente procurando prestar atención a lo que otras personas me decían, ignorando la urgente necesidad de saber que hacía, con quién hablaba... La piel de mi nuca estaba erizada, y no dejaba de sentir sus penetrantes ojos fijos en mí mientras hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sobreponerme al efecto que había causado la sola visión de ese magnífico hombre, pero por otra parte procuraba enderezar mi espalda y levantar la cabeza tal y como me enseñó Nami, en vez de encorvarme y rezar para pasar desapercibida.

¡Bien por mí! Parecía que podía con esto, que conseguiría salir de esa situación con más o menos soltura. En eso estaba hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro llamando mi atención, me giré y el suelo desapareció bajo mis pies. Mihawk estaba junto a él. Nuestras miradas colisionaron y me quedé anclada en sus maravillosos ojos, que tenían una expresión medida, como contenida, pero un brillo realmente inquietante. Ese hombre de cerca era aún más impresionante. Mi corazón luchaba por saltar del pecho. ¿Podía oírlo él?

-Robin… Quiero presentarte a alguien. – Dijo Mihawk poniendo una mano suavemente sobre mi brazo.

-Zoro, ella es Nico Robin… – Zoro… Su nombre era Zoro… Él me sonreía educadamente, mientras me ofrecía su mano como saludo, extendí la mía titubeante y una fuerte descarga se produjo cuando me estrechó la mano con firmeza. Sentí como una sacudida de electricidad que me atravesó el brazo y llegó hasta el centro de mi espalda. Tenía las manos suaves, elegantes, con dedos largos y estilizados… Y sorprendentemente fuertes. Tuve el impulso de retirar la mano inmediatamente, pero él me sujetó con un infinitesimal incremento de la fuerza con la que me estrechaba la mano. Eso me hizo desistir y permanecí quieta obedientemente. No podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, estaba anclada en esos ojos negros, que me miraban con una intensidad que rozaba lo descortés.

Mihawk me miraba atentamente mientras daba un paso atrás, como queriendo decirme algo con la mirada que no supe interpretar. – Bueno, os dejo, debo atender a otros amigos. – Y diciendo esto, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la vez que juntaba sus manos en un gesto muy típico en él, le lanzó una mirada realmente intensa a Zoro y se marchó, dejándome abandonada a mi suerte.

-Nico Robin… Precioso nombre. – Su voz sonó profunda y melodiosa, acariciando mi nombre, o eso me pareció percibir. Me recordó a suaves capas de terciopelo y me produjo extrañas sensaciones contradictorias, mezcla de desasosiego… Y calma. – Mi nombre es Zoro, Zoro Ro… – Alcé mi mano libre, la que no estaba sujeta firmemente por la suya, indicando que se detuviese y sus palabras cesaron inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente sorprendidos por lo inusual de mi gesto, mientras que sus labios se tensaban y fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-No necesito saber tu apellido. – Comencé a decir con un hilo de voz. – Con Zoro a secas es suficiente, y prefiero que me llamen Robin… A secas. – Le sonreí nerviosa, estaba segura de que mi actitud lo dejó descolocado en un primer momento, pero después de unos segundos eternos en los que pareció evaluar mi actitud, levantó una ceja y una sonrisa torcida y canalla apareció lentamente en su perfecto rostro. Mis rodillas se aflojaron peligrosamente en ese preciso instante y tragué en seco.

-En esta isla las formalidades sobran, supongo... – Dijo esto último con un toque mezcla de humor y suave reproche que decidí ignorar. – Está bien Robin… A secas. – Aposté en ese momento, a que un hombre como él no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no quisiera saber su apellido y mucho menos a que lo tutease una joven que acababa de conocer.

([)(])([)(])([)(])([)([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)(])([)

¡Hola! Espero que os esté gustando la historia. Es mi primer fic y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien o matando de aburrimiento. Saludos…

Ayurveda: Masaje de origen hindú con aceites, es muy relajante y está indicado como tratamiento de belleza.


End file.
